A Tasty Medicine
by Effrijim
Summary: Lupin is sick and Harry takes care of him SLASH, LEMON, RLHP


This was frustrating. Remus sighed and clutched his head. Today was not very fun, it was a couple days after the full moon and Remus was still a bit peaky. His stomach felt like it had been given to Buckbeak as a chew toy.

Worst of all, everyone was gone except for Harry. A few years ago being alone with Harry would have been of no great worry to Remus, but ever since last month things had become more difficult. In the final battle with Voldemort, Harry had over exerted him self destroying the last Horcrux and almost ripped his own soul in two. The only way anyone could perceive saving him was Remus bonding him. A werewolf bond is extremely strong and will do anything to save the mate of the wolf. So as a last resort, Remus bonded Harry in the traditional werewolf way, making a bite at the nape of the neck causing Remus's scent to fuse into Harry's.

The only people aware that this had happened were Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. Of course Snape never let him live this down and made sneering remarks whenever he could. Remus would want to tell Harry what he did, but felt that the boy would reject him forever.

One of the "side affects", as Remus so fondly called them, was the werewolf part of Remus saw Harry as his mate and well…wanted to mate him. So whenever Remus was around Harry, the wolf in him started raging to get out and claim him in anyway possible. It didn't matter if they were in a room full of people the wolf within wanted to throw Harry down and ravage him like there was no tomorrow.

Since Remus was sick, Harry had been fusing over him all day which had two effects; 1) it made the wolf inside very happy and 2) unfortunately made him very horny. The only way he had gotten rid of the boy was to pretend to be asleep, but there was no way in hell he could fall asleep like this.

Harry was in the kitchen making dinner for himself and Remus. He was stirring angrily, Remus had been pushing him off all day. He could tell because the older man had been faking sleep for the past four times he had checked up on him. Remus obviously didn't think Harry didn't believe his charade so Harry just played along.

Remus had been acting weird around him ever since the last battle. He would try and leave any room Harry was in and was alone with him the bare minimal amount. At first Harry thought Remus felt guilty about something from the battle, but Harry had only received one scar; one that he didn't even remember receiving. When Harry had awoke in the infirmary, he found a tiny heart shaped scar on the nape of his neck. In his amazement at the new scar, Harry began to research what curses and jinxes could make such peculiar scars. Not finding any, he took Hermione's advice and began researching magical marks. As he was cooking, he was leafing through the last magical mark book he could find in the Hogwarts library. Though he highly doubted he would find it in there, the book was entitled "The Mark of a Magical Creature".

Half-heartedly, Harry turned the page and almost fell onto the stove when he saw the mark on the page. On the page was a perfect copy of the scar on his neck, Harry's fingers trembled as he traced over the caption under the picture. "Werewolf Bonding Mark"

His eyes grew wide, as he read on things clicked into place. Remus' actions made perfect sense! He had marked Harry to save his life and was suffering the consequences, the wolf inside Remus wanted, no, _needed_ to mate with him. Harry was quite sure that it was the wolf that was making Remus so edgy. Smirking, Harry had an idea of just how to show Remus just how much he appreciated the gesture.

Remus quickly threw his book underneath his bed and snuggled deep into the covers as he called out "Come in."

Harry opened the door and slid in holding a bottle and a spoon. "Remus, it's time for your tonic." He said sitting next to Remus on the bed.

"Why do I need to take tonic…" Remus growled.

"Because I'm taking care of you and I said so." Harry said making Remus sit up a little by adding a pillow or two behind his head. Harry opened the bottle and poured out a spoon full of the viscous liquid, "Open up." Harry said.

Semi-obediently, Remus opened his mouth and let Harry stick the spoon in. But instead of the nasty taste he was expecting, he was greeted by the pleasant taste of chocolate syrup. "Chocolate?" Remus said clearly confused.

Harry gave him a sexy grin and wiped off the edge of the bottle with his finger. Seductively Harry slid the finger into his mouth and sucked off the chocolate. Remus just barely suppressed a moan, Harry was just being so god damned sexy! It was bad enough having the wolf want him, now Remus was starting to want him too.

Once again, Harry poured the chocolate in the spoon and fed Remus his "Tonic". This time, a little bit of it had gotten smudged on Remus' lips. Harry leaned in, causing a great heat to come over Remus, and licked the chocolate off.

"H-harry?" Remus stuttered drawing in a much needed breath.

"Shhh," Harry said putting a finger to his lips, "I'm not done with your check up yet." With that, Harry capped the sauce and crawled on top of Remus making the inner wolf (and Remus) begin to have mental images of all the dirty things they could do to the boy.

Pulling back the covers, Harry began to slowly unto the buttons of Remus' pajama top. "Harry, what are you doing?" Remus said alarmed.

Harry kissed Remus softly on the lips, "Remus," He purred, "I'm your mate, this is what mate's do." With that, Harry pressed his lips to Remus' in a fiery kiss. When Harry acknowledged Remus as his mate, the wolfish part of Remus that had been craving Harry for so long, broke free. Remus ran his tongue on Harry's lower lip and hungrily explored his mouth when he yielded. Nibbling on Harry's lower lip cause the boy to groan in such a passionate way that all of Remus' blood went straight to his groin.

Even through all the blankets, Harry could feel Remus' arousal and smirked. Picking up the bottle of sauce, Harry pulled away from Remus making him whimper briefly. Catching the look in Harry's eyes got Remus to sit still and wait for what seemed like hours as Harry filled another spoon full of "tonic".

Languidly, Harry drizzled the chocolate onto his former professor's chest and abdomen. Once he had emptied the spoon, he began to sensuously lick the sweetness off of Remus. Harry then began to lavish attention on Remus' nipples, sucking and nipping at them until they were hard, as was Remus' cock.

Savagely, Remus escaped from his blanket prison and flipped the younger man onto his back. Carelessly he discarded Harry's clothes and gazed lustfully at his nude body. Harry had grown up from when Remus had first met him, the long hours of Quidditch had done him much good creating lean, taunt muscles. His skin was slightly tanned everywhere except for his lower regions. To the wolf in Remus, Harry represented a feast and he approached it as would a starving man. Kissing savagely, biting hard enough for pleasure but not hard enough to draw blood; these actions caused Harry's own cock to swell and harden.

"Remus." Harry said in a seductive whisper, "Remus, I need you in me right now. And I know you need to be in me. So claim me Remus, make me howl out your name into the night. Let all other wolves know that I am your mate and you, you alone can do this to me."

Remus needed not a second more, he gave Harry three fingers to suck on for lubrication. Before he slid them in the more sane part of him asked, "Are you ready, are you sure?"

Harry looked into Remus' golden eyes, such an expression of passion and love was on his face that there is no way to describe it. That was all Remus needed. Sliding in his fingers one by one, Remus lubricated Harry's passage.

As he slid his fingers out, Harry moaned at the loss . Remus smiled a little and guided his erection into the passage gaining a howl of pleasure from Harry. The wolf in Remus was even more turned on by the animalistic noise and began to thrust swiftly and accurately hitting the perfect spot. Harry bit his lip as bolts of pleasure wracked through his body, his sweat mixing with Remus'. The two moved in perfect rhythm, panting in unison, locking blazing gazes with the other. Harry moaned and sank his fingers into Remus' ass pulling it forward trying to get Remus to go even deeper. It felt in Harry as if a tight spring was coiling in his lower abdomen and suddenly it popped. The bliss shot over Harry as he released spilling his seed all over Remus' chest.

As Harry's passage tightened around Remus' erection making him release as well. His ejaculation was long and hard because of his long pinning of Harry. When he drew out of Harry, the two of them lay on the mussed coverlet basking in the passion still hanging in the air.

"Feel any better?" Harry laughed slightly through his panting.

"Much, I must say Harry you certainly are good at taking care of people." Remus said smiling.

"Oh but Remus," Harry said smiling broadly, "I will only take care of you in that way."

Remus smiled and nipped Harry on the neck, "If you do this to anyone else…well, I think the wolf will have something to say to you. And trust me…it will be very…rough."

"I don't think I'll mind, I like it pretty rough." Harry said winking.

With that Remus wrapped his arms around him and the two began to repeat the treatment all over again.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Well, what do you think? This is my first Harry Potter slash story. I have several more of these one-shots planned with various pairings. I'm rather fond of a couple pairs and you may see those more frequently. They are Remus/Harry, Sirius/Harry, Sirius/James, James/Severus. Slightly odd pairings…but my favs none the least.

So be on the look-out, Bye!


End file.
